


Show off

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins realise there's something better than getting one over on Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pl2363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/gifts).



> Birthday fic for pl2363

 

Sideswipe snickered as he watched, Prowl haul in Cliffjumper and Grapple by their collar fairing and drag them off to the brig amidst much yelling and cursing. Sunstreaker peered around his brother’s shoulder as he came up to stand beside him. “What the frag was that?”

 

“Looks like the minibots got caught wrestling again,” Sideswipe smirked. “Amateurs.”

 

Sunstreaker huffed. “They have no idea how to bypass Prowl,” he folded his arms smugly. “Shame they didn’t accept our help when we offered it, huh?”

 

Hearing the clearing of intakes behind them, both twins turned slowly to face the TiC, who was grinning brightly at them. “So, you think you can get one over our Prowler, hm?” 

 

The twins shared a glance. “Maybe,” Sideswipe answered warily, giving Jazz a suspicious look. “who’s asking?”

 

“Well, as a matter of fact, I am,” Jazz’s grin seemed to grow wider, which the twins hadn’t thought possible. 

 

Sunstreaker scowled at him. “What you after?”

 

Jazz circled them slowly, his visor glinting mischievously. “There’s supposed to be an event going down in a few days. You’ve probably heard about it.”

 

The twins nodded. “The big derby race, yeah we heard…”

 

“I’m sure you also heard that a few mechs were planning on going, taking part…” 

 

Sunstreaker snerked and shared a knowing look with his brother. “We organised it,” he boasted. “And Prowl hasn’t heard a peep.”

 

Jazz chuckled and stopped in front of them. “Wanna bet on that?”

 

Sideswipe’s shoulders sagged. “You told him didn’t you?” 

 

“Me? Nah, but poor Blue’ well, the mech crumbles under the lightest scrutiny,” Jazz shrugged and shook his helm. “So now we need a distraction.”

 

“Distraction?” Sunstreaker started before his optics grew bright. “Wait, you mean to keep Prowl from bustin’ your afts?”

 

“Frag no!” Sideswipe exclaimed. “We’ve been looking forward to this race for weeks!” 

“Hey, you two are the best, you said so yourselves,” Jazz replied casually. “So prove it. If you’re really good, you’ll keep Prowl from the race and still manage to take part,” Jazz’s infernal grin had returned and the twins glared at him coldly. 

 

“Consider it done,” Sunstreaker replied firmly, earning a sharp look from his brother. “Better prepare to get your aft beat on the racetrack too,” he smirked cockily at Jazz who laughed. 

 

“I look forward to seeing you try, mech.” 

 

“You get the feeling we’re being set up?” Sideswipe pulled a face as he watched Jazz leave.

 

Sunstreaker nodded and smirked. “We’ll show ‘em.”

 

****

 

Prowl was walking to his office, minding his own business, head buried in a datapad containing the recently submitted reports from the crew. He liked these rare quiet moments. Everybody was busy and not causing trouble, just the way it should be. His doorwings twitched, picking up the presence of another heading towards him and he looked up to find Sideswipe standing directly in his path, a huge grin on his face, so much for keeping out of trouble. “Sideswipe, don’t you have somewhere to be?” 

 

 “Me, nope, my shift ended an hour ago,” the red mech replied cheerfully. “And I noticed that you were off shift too.”

 

“Your point?” Prowl lowered the datapad and clasped his hands behind his back as he regarded Sideswipe with an almost bored expression.

 

“Well as Optimus and Jazz are meeting with some human… things and everyone else is either on duty or recharge or recon’, I thought you might like to join me for some energon, in the rec’ room,” Sideswipe explained, turning on all his charm and flashing Prowl his most dazzling smile.

 

This was new, Prowl thought to himself with faint bemusement. He was vaguely insulted if Sideswipe honestly thought that he wouldn’t suspect he was up to something. “Do you really take me for an idiot, Sideswipe?” he replied mildly, shaking his helm at Sideswipe’s affronted expression. 

 

“Prowl, I’m hurt, I would never--”

 

“--let me just stop you right there. You would never invite me for energon without another agenda,” Prowl interrupted. “Whatever you’re up to, it ends now. For once in your life, Sideswipe do what you’re supposed to do during your off time and recharge, I am off shift and not interested in whatever prank you wish to inflict upon me. It’s been a long cycle and unlike you some of us would like to relax,” he sidestepped the larger mech, ignoring his subsequent pout and continued on his way. 

 

Sideswipe grinned as Prowl disappeared down the corridor and opened his comm. “He’s on his way.”

 

****

 

Prowl’s pace slowed as he approached his office and spied Sunstreaker leaning casually against the wall by his door. Frowning slightly, he didn’t say anything as he passed him, merely giving him a quizzical glance before heading inside his office. 

 

Sunstreaker chuckled and followed him inside, proceeding to perch on the edge of his desk, blatantly ignoring Prowl’s pointed look. “Hey, Prowl,” he smiled widely at the black and white mech.

 

“What do you want?” Prowl demanded, his frown deepening. The twins were definitely up to something. He had to admit to a certain level of curiosity not that he would ever let the know that of course. 

 

“Just thought I’d pay a visit to my favourite tactician,” Sunstreaker replied with a sly smirk.

 

Raising an optic ridge at that, Prowl pursed his lip components. “I highly doubt I'm your favourite anything. Just what are you and your brother up to?" 

 

"Up to?" Sunstreaker folded his arms and scowled a little. "What I can't do anything without having to involve Sideswipe now?" 

 

"You know that's not what I--"

 

"--no no, say it like you think it, Prowl. I like being accused of being up to something when I was just trying to be nice," Sunstreaker pushed up off his perch and headed for the door. "Thought you were different."

 

Prowl stared after him in complete bewilderment. Different? Sunstreaker; nice? Just what had they planned? He thought about the two seemingly random meetings and his mouth twisted in realisation. They knew he'd shirk their advances if they could be called that. Whatever they were planning, it revolved around the rec room. Checking his chronometer he sighed at the time and knew he was resigned to finding out.

 

****

 

Sideswipe chuckled when Prowl entered the rec room. "Speak of the devil," he whispered to his brother. 

 

Sunstreaker merely huffed and made sure Prowl saw them watching him. Prowl made no move to approach and gathered an energon cube before sitting at the other end of the room with his back to them. 

 

"You think he's on to us?" 

 

"He's onto something," Sunstreaker muttered starting to get confused. "Sides'...?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You remember when Jazz said that Blue had told him about the race?" 

 

"Yeah...."

 

"Why isn't Prowl just going straight there? Why in the slag would be entertain us back here in the Ark?" 

 

"Because we're diabolical pranksters?" 

 

Sunstreaker gave his brother a 'did you really just say that?' look that had Sideswipe wilting in his seat. "Yeah...I see your point," he replied somewhat glumly. 

 

"I think we're being played, let's get to that fraggin' race," Sunstreaker downed his cube and was out of his seat so fast he almost barrelled straight into Prowl who had approached their table in eerie silence.  

 

"Holy frag, Prowl!" Sideswipe exclaimed as his brother stumbled back into his seat.

 

"You trying to get yourself killed?" Sunstreaker growled out in astonishment. 

 

"Not especially," Prowl gave them a small smile. "I do however, think it's amusing that you believe you can fool me to the degree you currently think you're fooling me," he continued.

 

Sideswipe stared blankly at him. "Huh?" 

 

Sunstreaker frowned, Prowl looked, if he didn't know any better, smug. He slouched in his seat as realisation dawned on him. "You're in on it aren't you?"

 

"I am."

 

"In on what?" Sideswipe looked between them, completely lost. 

 

"It's because we win every race isn't it?" Sunstreaker asked, pouting at the table. 

 

"It is."

 

"What is?" Sideswipe was getting exasperated. "What the frag is going on?" 

 

"We've been played Sides'," Sunstreaker muttered sullenly. "There'll be no racing for us."

 

Sideswipe stared at him and then Prowl, then looked back at his brother. "You mean when Jazz--?"

 

"--yeah."

 

"And Bluestreak--?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Even Prowl?!" 

 

Prowl nodded in reply as Sunstreaker's helm dropped to the table with a loud clang. "I'm afraid so. I approved the race weeks before your so called 'plan'. I felt it good for morale," he flicked his doorwings almost sheepishly. 

 

Sideswipe stared off into the distance, sinking back into the chair, dumbfounded. "Sneaky bastards..." 

 

Sunstreaker's grunted into the table. "...yeah..." 

 

"Doesn't have to be a complete loss," Prowl stated suddenly. 

 

Two pairs of optics fixed on the black and white and Sideswipe couldn't help noticing the faint flutter of Prowl's doorwings. It was something he'd seen Bluestreak’s do when he was flustered or being playful. That couldn't be right, Prowl was never playful. 

 

"How can this in anyway be a gain?" Sunstreaker asked dejectedly. 

 

Prowl looked down at the floor before answering. "I've always been an advocate of taking advantage of an opportune moment when they arose."

 

"What are you saying?" 

 

"That the Ark is virtually empty and from the way you both check out my aft and doorwings when you think I'm unaware, I would say this is a very rare but opportune moment to act on certain desires you maybe harbouring," Prowl explained bluntly. 

 

Sunstreaker's jaw dropped and Sideswipe's intakes stalled in a fit of static as he choked on his energon. 

 

Tilting his helm at them, Prowl threw them that damnable, not quite, smug smirk and let his doorwings flutter more obviously in a way he knew to be deliberately enticing. "The choice is yours, I'll be in my office," he stated after a few moments, seemingly unfazed by their inability to form words through their shock. 

 

Watching him leave, Sideswipe leaned in closer to his brother. "Am I overcharged or did Prowl just proposition us?"

 

"Prowl did..." Sunstreaker murmured, still gobsmacked. 

 

"Are we going to?"

 

"Frag yeah," came the quick reply and the two mechs quickly scrambled out of the rec room after Prowl. 

 

****

 

Jazz flopped in the seat opposite the twins, earning himself a twinned glare. "I'd apologise but I'm not on the least sorry," he laughed. "Other mechs deserved a chance to win."

 

"Whatever," Sunstreaker grumbled. "Still unbeaten."

 

"That you are," Jazz smirked. "But in terms of pranking I think we got you good. You can't lose with, Prowler on your team."

 

The twins shared a knowing glance and a faint smirk. "You just come to gloat, Jazz?" Sideswipe asked mildly. 

 

"Nah, I do genuinely feel bad and I'm willing to make it up to you both for being such good sports about the whole thing and for siccing Prowl on you the whole day."

 

Sunstreaker shrugged and downed his cube. "Don't worry about it, we're good, really. You ready Sides'?" 

 

Sideswipe nodded and grinned at Jazz's perplexed expression. "Yeah, there are better things to life than just racing, Jazz. We're cool," he leaned closer with a cheeky glint in his optic. "Someday, we might even thank you," he clapped a friendly hand on Jazz's shoulder and followed his brother out of the rec' room. 

 

"Where are they going in such a hurry?" Ironhide drawled as he sauntered up. 

 

"They didn't say," Jazz murmured, still trying to get his processor around what Sideswipe had just said. "They're not even pissed about today."

 

"Huh," Ironhide uttered absently. "Maybe they got laid," he commented before heading off to his own table. 

 

Jazz frowned slightly, when suddenly his visor flared bright and he stared in the direction the twins had headed. "No way....he wouldn't..." He uttered in complete disbelief, though deep down he figured Ironhide was probably closer to the mark than even he realised. Jazz laughed brightly and shook his helm. "Sneaky bastards..." 

 

 


End file.
